


Gloss

by TheIttyBitty



Series: Gloss [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, UST, cas wears makeup, what a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's roommate Cas is adorable, but he's never going to do anything about it.<br/>Charlie decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you spot any mistakes because I suck at catching them all!

Castiel Collins might be the strangest roommate that Dean Winchester has ever had.

  
He's not loud, like Jo was; he doesn't do drugs, like Andy did; he's not a total asshole like Gordon turned out to be. He's just... strange.

  
He's very quiet, when he first moved in he barely spoke at all and he didn't make a lot of eye contact. He just sweeps quietly around in his slightly-too-big clothes and his rumpled tan trench coat. He manages a craft shop downtown, although Dean, for the life of him, can't figure out how the guy does alright in a job that has him constantly dealing with people.

  
He almost never goes out, outside of work; he sits on the couch watching Orange Is the New Black on Netflix and crocheting.

  
Because he crochets. Dean has nothing against crocheting as a hobby, alright? He'll be the first to say that gender roles can go to hell, that there's nothing unmanly about crafts (because he might not be all the way out yet but he does have some integrity), but there's something surreal about Cas sitting there, fingers a blur, hair rumpled, making a scarf. He's constantly doing it too, scarves and hats and blankets, lots of thing Dean doesn't know the name for, he can't imagine where the guy puts all the stuff. Maybe he gives them to friends, Dean thinks.

  
When Dean cooks, Cas sits quietly at the kitchen table and watches him, always making... something. He doesn't ask questions or get in the way, he just watches. It's kind of nice, really. It's good to share space with someone so easily again. Because Cas doesn't take up space the way normal people do. He doesn't push into it and try to make it his own, he just... inhabits it. And there's something specifically about his kitchen silence that seems warm, kind. Dean can't quite put his finger on it, but it feels a lot like company.

  
Once, Dean asks him about it.

  
"Hey, Cas?" Dean asks, stirring the soup on the stove absentmindedly. "Why do you always sit in here while I cook?"

  
"Does it bother you?" Cas wonders, lifting his head from where it's bowed over the first half of a baby blue beanie. "I can stop if you'd like."

  
"I didn't say that." Dean says shaking his head. "I was just wondering."

  
Cas' hands grow still for a moment. "I used to do it with my mother. I would sit in the kitchen with her when she cooked to keep her company, talk to her. When she passed I did the same with my brother, Gabriel. It's habit, I suppose."

  
Dean just nods, doesn't say anything. Because Cas just told him that his mom is dead, easy as you please, and he doesn't really know how to deal with that. It's a thing Cas does sometimes, blurting out enormous truths like they're nothing. It's disconcerting.

  
Pretty much the only thing the two of them _actually_ clash on is tv. Dean loves him some Dr. Sexy and Cas, well, he's not exactly silent with his opinion about the show.

  
"It's drivel." He says, one Friday night as they sit together on the couch. He's sitting indian style, legs crossed, a scarf growing in his hands.

  
Dean, who is sprawled across the entire rest of the couch, glares at him. "Don't talk trash about Dr. Sexy, alright. I don't give you shit about your shows."

  
"That's because my shows are good." Cas hums.

  
Dean sits up straight. "Are you being serious right now? How is your... prison drama... _so much_ better than my hospital drama?"

  
Cas sets his scarf down on his legs. "Orange Is the New Black has good, complex characters with realistic plots and back-stories. It deals with prejudice and sexism and racism and trans-phobia, among other things. Dr. Sexy has... _this_." He gestures to the screen, where Dr. Piccolo is moaning under an intern.

  
Dean grits his teeth and huffs. "Whatever." He growls, falling back into his seat. Cas might be right, but Dean still doesn't like him bashing Dr. Sexy.

  
After a few minutes of tense silence Cas asks. "Are we in a fight?"

  
Dean rolls his eyes. "What do you think?"

  
"I think... I think we're in a fight. It's our first fight."

  
Dean snorts. "I'll be sure to get you a card."

  
"I apologize, Dean." Cas says after a minute. "I shouldn't have said Dr. Sexy was drivel."

  
Dean sighs and, because for some reason he can't seem to stay mad at Cas, he says "It's alright, Cas."

  
They end up falling asleep on the couch together, Cas with his head on Dean's shoulder, Dean leaning against the arm rest.

  
When Dean wakes first in the wee hours of the morning he spends more than the appropriate amount of time looking down at his sleeping friend. He tries to wake him, but Cas just whines and mutters something and buries his face in Dean's neck.

  
So Dean ends up stretching out and laying down, pulling Cas over him so they're in a position that's almost comfortable.

  
When he wakes again it's morning, golden light pours through the window, but Cas is gone and Dean feels cold. When he gets up he finds Cas in the kitchen burning eggs and bacon. The man looks up guiltily when Dean comes in.

  
"I was trying to make breakfast." He says, defeated. "I think I've failed."

  
Dean laughs and goes to nudge Castiel out of the way. Cooking is _not_ one of the talents Dean's roommate possesses, but he's obviously trying hard and Dean can't help but find it endearing.

  
He manages to salvage most of the food and the two of them eat it while watching Saturday morning cartoons on the couch, legs tangled together comfortably.

 

 

 

Around five o'clock Charlie shows up to drag Dean off to their weekly game night. When she spies Cas though, her eyes light up.

  
Dean stops in the middle of throwing on his flannel jacket to narrow his eyes at her. "What's that look for?" He asks suspiciously.

  
"I don't know what you mean!" She says happily. "But, you know, we could use another player to round us off since Kevin starting coming. You know how I hate uneven numbers." She turns to Cas. "Hey Cas!" She says brightly. "You wanna come to game night?"

  
Cas looks up from his scarf. He looks startled, as though he's not used to being addressed.

  
"Oh, um..." he looks down at his scarf, then back to Dean. Charlie, his scarf, Dean again. He seems to be looking for some sort of sign.

  
Dean shrugs helplessly.

  
"I, uh, I suppose I could go, if it's alright." He says in a small voice. Dean forgets that Cas gets really quiet around people he doesn't know well.

  
"Of course it's alright!" Charlie says brightly. "We'd love to get to know you better, Dean only talks about you like all the damn time."

  
Cas' gaze shifts back to Dean, curious and surprised, and Dean can feel his face turning red.

  
Charlie shoots him a knowing smirk and goes over to Cas. "Come on!" She says. "I'll help you get dressed."

  
Cas' eyebrows draw together in confusion. "I know how to dress myself." He says.

  
Charlie rolls her eyes and leans over to whisper something in the man's ear. His eyes go wide for a second. They flick over to Dean and then quickly away. "Oh." He says.

  
Dean thinks his face is probably more red than it has ever been because he doesn't know what Charlie is telling Cas but it looks to be about him and he is going to have to have _words_ with her later.

  
Not now, though, because shes dragging Dean's roommate away into his meticulous room.

  
"We'll just be a minute!" She yells as she shuts the door behind him.

  
Dean puts his flannel on the rest of the way and settles down on the couch to wait.

  
Cas' bedroom is just off the living room, so he can kind of hear the two of them talking. Not a lot, but some. He can hear Cas saying things like, "I don't know about this." and "Oh no, no no no. I don't think so." and "This doesn't really _fit._ "

  
After a while he hears his friend say, "Oh, this actually does look... pretty good. But... I don't know Charlie. Can't I just wear my sweater?"

To which Dean hears Charlie say,"What, are you afraid of looking hot or something?"

  
There's a long silence and then Dean hears a firm, "Yes."

  
But it doesn't seem to matter because Charlie yanks the door open and practically shoves Cas out. Dean stands, ready to compliment, or chastise Charlie, but he does neither. He just stands there gaping like an idiot. He wishes he had something to drop or maybe a drink to spit out, because it would be appropriate.

  
Dean has always found Cas attractive, he's a handsome guy. This though, this is different.

  
Cas is standing there looking at his shoes with his hands crossed over his chest, looking uncomfortable.

  
He has on a tight black v-neck that shows off a _lot_ of muscles that Dean _did not_ know he had. He's got on tight black jeans and a pair of dark boots and, really, Dean had no idea that Cas even owned these types of clothes. What really gets him, has him gasping and praying that he doesn't pop a boner in the middle of the living room, is the makeup.  
It's not a lot. Just eyeliner and lip gloss, looks like. But _god_ does it look good. Cas' eyes look big and his lips look plump and Dean doesn't know what to do with his hands and when did it get so hot in here?

  
It's when Charlie prompts, "Doesn't Cas look good, Dean?" With a knowing grin that Dean realizes he's been staring for a really long time.

  
Cas looks up slowly, meeting Dean's eyes through his lashes.

  
Dean clears his throat. Then clears it again. "Ah, yeah. Yeah. It, uh, it looks- you look- good. You look good. Yeah." He rubs his hand on the back of his neck, it's a nervous gesture and all three of them know it but Dean doesn't care because he's kind of freaking out. "Let's go." He says firmly.

  
Dean opens the door for Cas as they leave and the man says a soft thank you that Dean barely hears because those jeans are doing amazing things to his roommate's ass. Like, truly amazing.

  
Charlie, of course, catches him looking and mouths, "You're welcome."

  
To which Dean mouths, "I hate you."

  
She just smiles big and skips off to catch up with Cas.

 

 

 

Game night is held at the Roadhouse because Ellen practically raised Dean and she lets them have the big table in the back corner and discounted booze. The group consists of Charlie, Dean, Kevin, Gilda, and Benny (and now Cas?). They play card games like Munchkin, Flux, and Boss Monster and board games like Smallworld, A Touch of Evil, and Mansions of Madness. It's a lot of fun, and Dean loves his friends like family. Tonight, though... tonight is difficult. Because of Cas.

  
He's not doing anything on purpose, Dean knows, but he cant help the flips his stomach does when Cas locks his lip gloss slicked lips around the opening of a beer bottle, or how lightheaded he feels when Charlie says Cas is doing really well and Cas gets this shy little smile and ducks his head. To make things worse, Benny seems to like Cas. Like, _really_ like Cas. He's been flirting pretty obviously and eying Dean's roommate hungrily all night. As pretty as Cas is when he's blushing scarlet, Dean doesn't want someone else to be the cause of his pink cheeks.

  
And so, Dean does what anyone would do in the circumstances and drinks a bit more then usually does. Generally he'll have a beer or two, but that's about it, but tonight he's had his regular two beers as well as two and a half rum and cokes. He's feeling pretty good, really, light and fuzzy headed. Beside him, Cas seems to be on a one way train to drunk town as well, apparently he's a total lightweight. His mouth is stretched in a wide grin, and he's laughing at everything, and _god_ he's beautiful. And he keeps leaning toward Dean when he talks to him, closer and closer, putting his hand on Dean's thigh to steady himself.

  
Dean wants Cas' hand to stay there, warm and heavy. Or, maybe to move up a bit and to the side. He's not really sure. But, whatever the case, his dick is very interested in Cas' hand and how his thumb is rubbing a seem _really_ close to Dean's crotch.

  
Cas' face is close, too. So close. If Dean just closes the distance he knows he'll be able to find out if that lip gloss is flavored or not.

  
But then, Charlie is between them. She's talking, Dean realizes, to him.

  
"You guys should probably go home." She's saying. "I'll call you a cab."

  
And Dean agrees. He'd really rather be home in pajamas.

  
Cas whines pitifully though. "But I'm having fun."

  
"Come back next week." Benny drawls. "We'd love to have ya'." He winks, and Cas' cheeks go pink.

 

 

 

Benny helps them out to the cab and Dean can see his big hand on Cas' lower back. It makes Dean sick to his stomach.

  
Not that he doesn't like Benny, he does. Benny is a good looking guy. Hell, he's thought about gettin' a piece of that. But Benny wants Cas. Wants to fuck Cas. It's painfully obvious.

  
Dean slides into the cab and motions for Cas to hurry up. Before he can climb in though, Benny leans down and murmurs something into his ear. Dean can't hear it, but he sees Cas' eyes go wide, hears his breath hitch.

  
It makes Dean's stomach knot with sickening envy and anger, he has to look away.

  
When Cas finally slides into the car he's silent, and he keeps his eyes on his hands where they're clasped in his lap.

 

 

 

When the reach the apartment building Dean helps Cas up the stairs, his hands on Cas' lower back a little more than they really need to be. Once they get inside, Cas finally looks at him.

  
"Dean?" He says.

  
"Hmm?" Says Dean, slipping out of his coat and hanging it up.

  
"Did I.... did I make you uncomfortable tonight?" He says softly, worrying the hem of his shirt nervously between his thumb and forefinger.

  
Dean swallows, plasters a fake smile on his face, and turns back to Cas. "What? No! Why would you think that?"

  
Cas ducks his head and shrugs. "You were acting... kinda strange. Did I embarrass you? Should I not have gone?"

  
"Whoa, whoa!" Dean says, reaching out to put his hand on Cas' shoulder. "You didn't embarrass me, man! I'm glad you came out, tonight."

  
"Really?" Cas asks, looking up at Dean through thick lashes.

  
Dean squeezes the other man's shoulder. "Really."

  
"Do you..." Cas looks down, but Dean can see a blush rising in his cheeks. He hears the other man take a breath. "Do you really think I look good?"

  
Dean's mouth seems suddenly very dry, and he wishes he had some water. "Yeah, you look good." He says, surprisingly steadily.

  
"What _exactly_ do you think looks good?" Cas wonders. And shit, he's looking up at Dean again, with those piercing blue eyes. And when did it get so hot in here? And does Dean have a boner right now? Maybe.

  
"I, uh, I'm not sure this is a good idea, Cas." He manages.

  
Cas just reaches out and sets his hand on Dean's hip, toys with the edge of his shirt. "What's not a good idea?" He says innocently. The bastard. "I was just wondering."

  
"Right. Yeah."

"So...?"

  
"What?"

  
"What do you think looks good?"

  
Fuck. Fuck. What's a good, neutral answer? How is he supposed to answer this? Is this a trap? It feels like a trap. "You're... it's... ah. The, uh, the shirt looks good. It looks nice."

  
Cas bites his lower lip. "What else."

  
" _Fuck_ , Cas." Dean says, because Cas has to know what he's doing. He's got to.

  
Sure enough, Cas moves closer, so there's barely a hairsbreadth between them and Dean can smell the beer and pretzels on him. Cas leans in, even closer, and whispers in Dean's ear. "I want you to tell me."

  
The sudden rush of blood to his dick leaves Dean feeling a little lightheaded, so when he grabs Cas' hips, it's to keep his balance. No other reason. Nope.

  
"Your ass looks _really_ good in those jeans." He breathes finally, into Cas' ear.

  
"Yeah?" Cas asks breathlessly.

  
Dean nods. "And your lips look... they look fuckin' great. The lip gloss is really sexy." He doesn't know where the words come from, but they make their way out of his mouth somehow and he just hopes they don't break everything.

  
Cas leans back a little to look at him, there's a grin dancing on his mouth that's half satisfied and half surprised. He winds his arms up and loops them around Dean's neck.  
"Wanna taste it?" He whispers.

  
Dean doesn't answer, just gazes at this man who is his friend, who he's about to kiss. And then he does.

  
He closes the distance between them and captures Cas' mouth with his own, gently. He licks at Cas' lips, nips at them, sucks on them. The lip gloss is some sweet taste that he can't quite pinpoint but he doesn't really care. Cas is pressing as into him as much as he can, deepening the kiss until they're actually making out and _god_ Dean is so hard he can barely breathe.

  
Dean reaches down to grab handfuls of Cas' gorgeous ass and is rewarded when the man moans loudly into his mouth.

  
He's beyond wondering if this is the right thing to do, of this will damage their friendship, if this is only happening because they're both still a little drunk. None of these things go through his head as he pushes Cas up against the hallway wall and wedges a thigh between the man's legs. Cas is startlingly into this, and immediately begins grinding against Dean thigh. His hands come up to grab Dean's hair, running through it, tugging on it.

  
" _Fuck._ " Dean gasps against his lips and he presses his hips into Cas'. He can feel the hard line of his roommate's erection against his own, and it might just be the hottest thing that's ever happened to him.

  
Their kissing has graduated more toward the category of tongue-fucking by the time Cas moves his hand to palm Dean's cock through his jeans, making the man emit a sound quite closely resembling a whimper.

  
As Cas begins to rub at his dick, Dean hisses a litany of _fuck fuck fuck Cas fuck yes oh god_ , until Cas silences him once more with his own mouth.

  
The next time they part, Cas' lips are red and shiny and still sticky with lip gloss. His cheeks are flushed and his pupils are so dilated that his irises are basically nonexistent.  
"Dean," he gasps. "I want-"

  
Dean cuts him off with a kiss, then another to his jaw, then his neck. He nips at the soft skin of Cas' shoulder.

  
"What do you need, baby?" He wonders. It's probably the alcohol talking, but Cas' breath hitches at the pet name.

  
"I want to taste you." Cas breathes.

  
Dean almost chokes. "Yeah?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Uh. Yeah. Yeah okay. You wanna go to my room?"

  
Cas nods enthusiastically.

 

 

 

They stumble to Dean's room, bumping into tables and lamps on the way. As soon as they get the door closed behind them Cas practically leaps on Dean, pulling at his clothes frantically.

  
"Help me get these off!" He demands.

  
Dean, ever eager to please, quickly jumps to comply. He peels his own shirt and jean off, as Cas does the same, and soon they're both down to their boxers.  
Cas closes the distance between them again and Dean thinks they're going to kiss again, but instead Cas shoves him hard so that he falls back onto the bed. He scrambles up so that he's more comfortable, head on the pillows. Cas follows him, crawling up onto the bed and over him, predatory and sensual. When they kiss again, Dean feels like he's drowning. He's gasping for breath and when Cas moves down his body and starts mouthing at the hard line of his erection through his boxers, he almost chokes on his tongue.

  
"Oh, _fuck_." He gasps. "Oh my _god_.

  
When he looks down, Cas is gazing up at him, blue eyes twinkling. He hooks two fingers into the band of Dean's boxers and pulls them down, down, and off. He tosses them carelessly off of the bed and goes back to his position in between Dean's legs. He wraps his long, nimble fingers around Dean's length, holding his eyes, and slowly starts to jerk his hand up and down.

  
Dean watches him, eyes hooded, breathing shallow, because this may be the most amazing thing that's ever happened to him and he wants to remember every second of it. Cas, wonderful, brilliant, beautiful Cas, is jerking him off. He's fucking _pulling on_ Dean's dick and Dean thinks absently that this must be what a religious experience feels like. It must be.

  
He reaches down and brushes Cas' sweat-damp hair back from his forehead. "So fucking beautiful." He breathes. "So hot."

  
Cas' mouth tips upward into a wide smile. He laughs, and it's like bells. "I haven't even _done_ anything yet, Dean." He chides.

  
It's his tone, more than anything else, teasing and a little pleased with himself, that makes Dean feel the _realness_ of it all. This is _really_ happening. He smiles back.  
Still smiling, Cas leans in closer and, very slowly, licks a wide stripe up the bottom of Dean's cock.

  
Dean runs his fingers through Cas' thick hair, and groans loudly as his roommate takes him into his mouth.

  
Cas sucks cock like he does everything, he gives it his whole attention and works at it like it's a puzzle to be figured out. He sucks hard, he bobs his head, he twists his hand in a strange rhythm, he alternates sucking and licking. He seems absolutely set on figuring out the best way to make Dean lose his mind. He's doing a great job of it, a few minutes in and Dean can't string a sentence together to save his life.

  
He does, however, manage to groan, " _Cas_ , 'm gonna _..."_ when he gets close.

  
Cas pulls off, and Dean hears himself whine pitifully.

  
Cas crawls up him again and kisses him slowly, cutting his whine off. Normally, Dean might be a little put off by kissing someone who just had his dick in their mouth, but he's so gone he can't seem to make himself care.

  
"Was that good?" Cas wonders earnestly.

  
Dean kisses him, and kisses him and kisses him. On the lips and the neck and everywhere he can reach. "Fucking perfect." He says between kisses. Cas smiles again, his eyes crinkle at the corners and _god_ he looks so fucking happy and Dean wants him to look like that forever.

  
Somehow, despite the fact that Dean has never seen Cas date another person, or anything resembling it, he's a surprisingly good kisser. Dean is having kind of a hard time focusing though, because his dick is still trapped between the two of them, red and swollen and drooling pre-come all over his stomach. He's considering mentioning it when Cas pulls back again, their lips separating with a wet pop. He looks like an angel there, leaning over Dean. His hair is wild and his lips are shiny and wet, his cheeks and chest are flushed and damp with sweat. Suddenly, he looks nervous.

  
Dean trails his hand gently down Cas' chest. "You okay, baby?" He wonders breathlessly.

  
Cas grins at the nickname again, but his eyes still lower. "Um, do you... I mean... do you wanna... ah."

  
Dean blinks. "What?"

  
Cas swallows hard. "Well... I mean..." he sighs. "How, um, how far do you wanna go?"

  
Oh. _Oh._

  
Dean's mouth suddenly feels very dry. He hadn't really thought this far ahead, but now that he is... he wants to fuck Cas like it's his job. But that isn't what he says. What he says is, "As far as you want. Whatever you're comfortable with."

  
Cas smiles. His cheeks turn even redder than they already are. "Okay." He breathes. "I... I want to, um, you know... sex."

  
Dean snorts. Fuckin' _Cas_. He's just so sweet and... kinda weird.

  
Cas rolls his eyes. "You _know what I mean_." He insists. "Oh my god, I'm so bad at this."

  
Dean is laughing, it's bubbling out of him mouth and he can't stop it. He feels so light, so good. "No, no, you're doing great." He reassures, pulling Cas back down to kiss.

  
"So..." Cas says after a while. "Do you want to?"

  
"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I do."

  
"Do you want to prep me or should I do it?"

  
"Whatever's good with you, man."

  
Cas thinks for a minute. "I'll do it." He says finally. "Do you have any...?"

  
"Oh! Yeah." Dean reaches over to his bedside table and rifles around in the drawer until he finds his bottle of lube. He hands it to Cas.

  
It's odd, watching his friend fuck himself on his own fingers. Odd, but goddamn hot. Cas is still above him, straddling his hips, but now he has one hand behind him and it's pretty obvious what he's doing. Dean watches his face, it's glorious. He's got his eyes closed, head thrown back, mouth hanging open in a silent moan. Dean can't believe he never noticed how hot Cas was before. Sure, he found his roommate attractive, but _this_. This is different. He's so hot, so sexy. He's a completely different creature, but also somehow the same. The quirk of his mouth is the same, his laugh. It's so hard to believe that this is happening, that Cas would want him this way, but then Cas is pulling his fingers out and sinking down onto Dean and he can't form anymore clear thoughts.

  
Cas is so hot, so tight, so _perfect._ And he's fucking _riding_ Dean's cock. He's bouncing up and down, emitting these little squeaks and huffs and moans and there's no way Dean can hold on for much longer.

  
He moves his hand to Cas' cock, bobbing between them, and starts jacking it quickly. Cas has his hands planted firmly on Dean's chest as he bounces, and the eye contact he's maintaining makes Dean feel like he's going to explode.

  
"That's right, sweetheart." Dean hears himself say. " _God_ you're hot. Fuck yourself on my cock, baby. Just like that."

  
Cas is gasping above him, he looks so close to the edge.

  
"C'mon, baby." Dean continues, "Wanna see you come. C'mon, you can do it."

  
Cas comes with a wail, tightening around Dean and spilling his seed between them. He bounces a few more times before Dean comes, gripping Cas' hips like his life depends on it.

  
Cas collapses on top of him, breathing heavily and nuzzling his face into the crook of Dean's shoulder.

  
They're both sweaty, sticky, gross. Cas' come is squished between them and Dean's cock is still buried in his ass. They need a shower, but Dean just wants to hold Cas, just for a little bit. He doesn't know what exactly brought all of this on, what this means, what's going to happen between the two of them now, and he just wants to not think about it for a little while.

  
So he holds Cas, carding his fingers through the man's hair and pressing kisses to his sweat-damp forehead, until Cas stirs again. He lifts his head slowly, with a satisfied moan, and smiles wide. He kisses Dean lazily, deeply, his hand on the side of Dean's neck. When he's done he nuzzles back into Dean's neck and wiggles his ass a little in a way that makes Dean's dick _try_ and perk up again, but that _really_ isn't happening so soon.

  
"We're gross." He mumbles into Dean's skin.

  
Dean hums his agreement, stroking Cas' sides gently.

  
Cas sighs. "That feels nice." And Dean can feel his smile, pressed into his skin. "You wanna take a shower?"

  
"We probably should." Dean agrees.

  
It takes them a good fifteen minutes to get the shower, as relaxed and sleepy as they are. Once they're in, hot water sluicing over their sweaty skin, Dean doesn't ever want to leave. They clean each other, soaping each other's stomachs and backs, trading kisses in between, but there's no sexy stuff. It's just... comfortable, and sweet. It makes that happy feeling in Dean's chest grow until he can barely contain it. He wraps his arms around Cas from behind, pulling him close and burying his nose in the man's dark, wet hair. Cas just leans back, into him, smiling.

  
Afterward they strip the sheets off of Dean's bed and climb naked under the comforter. Neither of them question whether or not Cas will sleep here or in his own room, he just snuggles into Dean's side and soon sleep is covering them both.

 

 

 

Its been a long time since Dean has woken up next to someone else, and as he slips into consciousness to feel Cas' warm weight at his side, he wonders how he managed sleeping alone all this time. He watches Cas sleep for a while before slipping silently out of bed and into the kitchen. Surprisingly, he feels an odd lack of panic about the fact that he slept with his roommate last night. There's a bit of worry nagging at the back of his mind, worry about what will happen next, but no panic. Cooking helps him deal with the worry, and by the time he hears Cas' soft footsteps in the hall he's almost finished making breakfast.

  
Cas blinks blearily at the light in the kitchen. His hair is sticking out in every possible direction, he's got purpling hickeys all over his chest and neck, and he's wearing only a pair of crumpled boxers. Dean can't find it in himself to think that Cas is anything but adorable as he stands there scratching his head.

  
"Hey there, sleeping beauty." Dean teases.

  
A small smile appears on Cas' lips, despite the fact that he's still grimacing at the light. "What time is it?" He grumbles.

  
"It's noon, dude!"

  
Cas yawns wide. "I guess I slept really well." He says.

  
"Yeah, I did too."

  
Breakfast is eaten is companionable silence, and Dean is loath to bring up the subject that's been bothering him, but if he doesn't it'll eat at him and he knows it. He sets down his fork.

  
"So..." he starts. "Last night..."

  
Cas looks up from his food. He looks nervous. "I had a good time." He says.

  
"Yeah! Yeah, me too. It was really, really good."

  
"Yeah?" A small smile dawns on Cas' lips.

  
"Yeah." Dean swallows. This conversation is so weird, but it should happen. "So, is that something you'd, you know, want to do again? Or was this a one-time thing?"

 

"Well, I mean, I'd like to do it again, yeah." Cas says quietly.

 

Dean takes a deep breath, this part is the hardest, the most fragile. "Do you want to do other stuff? Like... dates and stuff?"

 

Cas bites his lip. "Do you?"

 

"Yeah." Dean says, before he can get nervous enough to stop himself. "Kind of a lot."

 

Cas smiles, and it's like the sun. His whole face brightens, and he's beautiful. "Okay." he says.

 

"What brought all that on, anyway?" Dean wonders.

 

Cas picks at his eggs. "Charlie." He says. "She said... she said you obviously liked me. And then I did notice you looking at me more when I wore the clothes she picked out for me." He grins. "I might have seen you looking at my ass a couple of times."

 

Dean clears his throat. "Did you?"

 

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are."

 

 

 

Days later, when the two of them are out to dinner, Dean jokes, "Good thing I got you before Benny, huh?"

 

Cas goes red, and Dean quirks an eyebrow. "What?

 

Cas shakes his head and bends his head over his dinner, but now Dean is curious. "What, what is it?"

 

But Cas isn't telling.

 

Dean needles all night and finally, when they're curled up in Dean's bed, Cas sighs.

 

"Okay." He says. "You really want to know?"

 

"I really want to know." Dean says excitedly.

 

"You know when we were leaving The Roadhouse, and Benny walked us to the car?"

 

Dean nods.

 

"Well... he said something to me."

 

Dean remembers. A bit of jealousy curls in his stomach. "What did he say."

 

Cas covers his face with his hands and says something that Dean doesn't understand.

 

"What?" He wonders, pulling Cas' hands gently away from his face.

 

Cas clears his throat, he's blushing brick red. "He, um, he said to call him if we were ever interested in a threesome." He mumbles.

 

  
_Oh_.

 

Well.

 

That's interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everybody knows, I AM planning a sequel with that threesome ; ) 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find my Tumblr [here!](http://frecklesandmisterblueeyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
